goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Goes to Japan While at School and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Barney was asking his mother. Barney: Hey, mum. Can I go to Japan? Barney's mum was stern, much to Barney's horror. Barney's mum: No you cannot. Because you have school today. Go there right now! Barney sadly did as he was told, and then he got on the bus. But Barney had got tickets to Japan. He had pretended to be sad that his mum told him he had school today. Barney: Oh yeah. I for now that I got tickets and I didn't tell my mum about that. Ha, I have an idea! I'll tell my teacher and I'm sick and ask to go to the nurse. Instead of going to the nurse, I will still need going to school and go to Japan. I am so smart! When Barney got to school and got into the classroom. Barney started to fake sick. OfficerPoop247: Barney, what's wrong? Barney began to quiver. Barney: I feel sick! Can I please go to the nurse? OfficerPoop247: OK, take the nurse pass and go to the nurse right away! Barney sneakily went out of the classroom, and then he went off to the airpart. At the airport, Barney was at the reception and was sitting on the seat. Clerk: If you want to go to Tokyo, Japan, your flight is here! We repeat, Tokyo, Japan, your flight is here right now! Barney stood up and he went off to get the plane on the way to Japan. Back with Cookie Monster (Barney's friend). Back in the classroom, Barney's friend Cookie Monster was feeling down. OfficerPoop247: Cookie Monster, what's wrong? Cookie Monster explained something, as OfficerPoop247 was feeling appalled. Cookie Monster: Me haven't seen Barney all day. And he was supposed to be in class with me two times. And his mum also called me and said that he said something about going to Japan. OfficerPoop247 was livid and threw a fit. OfficerPoop247: (Scary voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I am going to tell the headmaster about this right now! OfficerPoop247 went out of the classroom, and then he entered the headmaster's office, and confronted the headmistress. Headmistress: Hello, OfficerPoop247. What would I do for you? OfficerPoop247: Barney asked me to go to the nurse's office first thing in the morning, didn't take a nurse pass, and he also said something about going to Japan! The headmistress was horrified, and she looked annoyed. Headmistress: Don't worry, I will notify his parents as soon as possible. Back with Barney. Meanwhile, Barney was on a plane on the way to Japan, and he was sitting next to the boy in a red shirt. Everyone heard the intercom. Intercom: Attention everyone! We are now in Tokyo, Japan! Repeat, we are now in Tokyo, Japan, please proceed off the plane and have a nice day! Barney got off the seat and proceed off the plane, cheering. Barney: Hooray! I'm in Japan! Then, Barney was in Japanese Street, and he was thoughtful. Barney: Wow! This is the Japanese Street! Then Barney's dad came, much to Barney's horror. Barney's dad: Excuse me, sir. What do you look so familiar? Then Barney's dad immediately recognised Barney, and he had noticed him. Barney began to escape his father. Barney: I need to go out of here! Barney's dad began to throw a fit. Barney's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Wait a second! It's Barney! Get back here right now! Barney's very mad dad started to chase after Barney, and he managed to catch him and sent him home in disgrace. Barney was caught and taken home. Will he get grounded? Back home, Barney's parents were very disappointed with Barney. Barney's dad: Barney, how dare you go to Japan while you have school?! Actually, you missed the entire day of school. That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 71974931740170324124864 years! Barney's mum: Go to your room and don't come out until you are ungrounded! Barney did as he was told. CAST Kidaroo as Barney, Clerk and Intercom Allison as Barney's mum Young Guy as OfficerPoop247 Scary voice as Cookie Monster and Barney's dad Kendra as Headmistress Category:Barney Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff